


Seal the deal

by Sashaya



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Immortal!Bond, M/M, demon!Q, mentions of winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Let’s have a deal” he said, flashing Bond a smile full of teeth and promise of eternal hell.</i>
  <br/><i>Bond couldn’t say no.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seal the deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nehelena, beta extraordinaire
> 
> **_Disclaimer:_** **_I don't own Bond_**

The first time he died it was like he was supposed to go out. Gun blazing, taking as many enemies as possible with him, creating his own hell.  
But then a slim guy appeared and everything stopped. Time stopped and Bond felt the bullet, which pierced his heart, slowly move out of his body. The man smirked, adjusting his glasses.  
“Let’s have a deal” he said, flashing Bond a smile full of teeth and promise of eternal hell.  
Bond couldn’t say no.

*

The next time he was shot – to the head, because his handler was shit at keeping an eye on him – he didn’t even stop. He just needed a moment, a blink actually and he was fine.  
His enemies didn’t know what hit them.  
The man with the glasses was sitting on the roof, smiling and swinging his legs over the ledge. 

*

The people in MI6 knew nothing, when they said that he did another of his resurrection stunts. It made Bond’s skin itch and his trigger finger twitch and he could hear the man’s laugher in his ear.  
But he just smiled and nodded.  
“You won’t get rid off of me so easily” he told M, when the woman sighed at seeing him whole and alive after another three-months-MIA incident.  
Moneypenny glared at him, when he was leaving and Bond smiled. He felt quite satisfied, knowing she needed to fill out another hell of paperwork. The pen she threw at him bounced off the wall.  
 _Not catching it?_ the man’s voice teased and Bond didn’t flinch.  
It’s Moneypenny’s, he thought and it explained everything. The voice snickered and taunted him until next time he was killed and the man was dancing on his peripheral vision. Like an Angel.  
Or a Demon.

*

“007, meet the new Quartermaster” M told him, already bracing herself for Bond.  
Bond stopped in his tracks and stared at the man, who smirked at him and adjusted his glasses.  
“Hello, 007” his voice teased. “I’m Q”

*

The Quartermaster was sitting by his desk and looking through some work, while Bond loomed over his shoulder.  
“Stop this” Q said in a voice that said that he didn’t really care. “It’s not like Winchesters would come after me”  
“And why not?” Bond asked, not even pretending that he didn’t know what Q was talking about.  
“Because they’re busy saving their arses and thinking that States are the only place where bad things happen” Q answered and shot Bond a toothy, predatory smile. “And you would kill them”  
“I would?” only survival instincts stopped him from snapping that thin, fragile neck. “Why?”  
Q grabbed Bond’s tie in a movement too quick for human eye to follow and he let out a breath against Bond’s lips.  
“Because you want to kill me yourself” he said and kissed him like the first time they met.  
He sealed another deal with the devil.

  



End file.
